That Day
by Lunlun Caldia
Summary: Sudah hampir 10 hari ini Shun selalu melihat gadis itu di dalam bis yang ia naiki./"Kau tahu Shun, tak banyak orang yang mau mengerti dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Tapi Alice bisa."/"Ya, aku tahu. Dia gadis yang baik."/ShunxAlice


_Hai hai semua_  
_salam kenal ya. Lunlun desu !_  
_Well, ini adalah fic pertama Lun di fandom Bakugan. So, hope you enjoy my fic ^^_  
_#kesan pertama yang buruk =w=_

_Happy read minna~_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bakugan or the characters here.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**  
**A/N : Disini Shun dan Alice umurnya sebaya, yaitu 14 tahun. Walau Alice tetep lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Shun ^^. Umur Dan dan teman-teman yang sebaya dengannya disini adalah 13 jalan 14 (beda beberapa bulan dari Shun), trus umurnya Joe disini 15.**

**Summary : Sudah hampir 10 hari ini Shun selalu melihat gadis itu di dalam bis yang ia naiki./"Kau tahu Shun, tak banyak orang yang mau mengerti dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Tapi Alice bisa."/"Ya, aku tahu. Dia gadis yang baik."/ShunxAlice**

**Pair : ShunxAlice, JoexAlice**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Lunlun Caldia present...**

**That Day**

**24 September 2009  
**  
Pagi itu, aku naik bis yang setiap hari aku naiki untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah naik, aku bergegas mencari tempat duduk. Tempat duduk yang biasa aku tempati adalah di barisan sebelah kanan, deret ke dua dari pintu bis. Aku biasanya duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

Tapi hari itu seorang gadis telah terlebih dahulu menempati tempat favoritku itu. Gadis dengan rambut orange panjang bergelombang. Dia duduk di pojok sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Mau tidak mau, aku pun duduk di tempat lain. Di deretan bangku yang ada di paling belakang.

Sesekali memberikan tempat duduk favorit untuk orang lain, kurasa itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

**25 September 2009**

Aku melihatnya lagi pagi ini. Gadis berambut orange yang kemarin. Dan ia masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Tempat favoritku.

Baiklah, kurasa pagi ini aku harus mengalah lagi.

**28 September 2009**

Hari ini aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan akhirnya harus rela berdiri sampai tujuan. Hari ini hari senin dan banyak orang yang sepertinya mengawali hari ini dengan berangkat lebih pagi. Itulah kenapa kini bis yang aku tumpangi terasa begitu padat jika dibandingkan dengan hari biasanya.

Ekor mataku melirik ke arah orang-orang yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu belakang bis.

'Dia lagi.' Gumamku saat melihat seorang gadis berambut orange terang tengah berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pegangan yang ada di bagian atas.

Sepertinya kali ini dia juga tidak kebagian tempat duduk hingga harus berdiri.

**9 Oktober 2009**

Aku dan temanku, Dan kali ini berangkat bersama. Seperti biasa, kami pergi dengan menggunakan bis.

"Wah, tempat duduk favoritmu sudah diambil duluan, eh Shun." Dan setengah berbisik kepadaku.

Kulirik ke arah tempat duduk yang menjadi favoritku. Dan seperti yang kuduga, aku lihat gadis itu lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku pun melangkah menuju bangku yang ada di paling belakang bersama Dan.

Entah kenapa kini aku mulai terbiasa duduk di deretan bangku belakang. Mungkin karena tempat duduk favoritku itu kini selalu ditempati oleh gadis itu, makanya aku jadi terbiasa untuk duduk di belakang sini.

Sepertinya tidak lama lagi bangku di belakang sini akan menjadi tempat duduk favoritku yang baru.

**14 Oktober 2009**

Shun baru saja menaiki bis itu dan masih berdiri untuk mencari satu bangku kosong untuknya. Tentu saja dia bisa melihat ada satu bangku kosong yang ada di samping gadis berambut orange yang sudah beberapa hari ini sering ia lihat. Tapi entah kenapa, Shun merasa begitu canggung untuk berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia hampir saja memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri saat gadis yang tadinya sibuk menatap ke luar jendela mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemuda berambut hitam dengan ponytail itu.

Gadis itu menatap Shun seakan mengatakan 'Disini masih ada bangku kosong, duduklah disini.'

Shun yang ditatap seperti itu pun perlahan melangkah ke arah gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Shun sempat melihat gadis itu melemparkan senyum manis padanya, sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam menatap ke arah jalanan melalui jendela.

Hening perlahan mulai menyeruak di antara kedua insan itu.

Hanya suara mesin bis dan deru kendaraan lain yang tengah melintasi jalan terdengar setia mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Gadis itu masih sibuk menatap jalanan dari arah jendela, sedangkan Shun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak ada niat dalam diri Shun untuk memulai pembicaraan, karena memang ia merasa tidak mengenal gadis itu. Memang seperti itu watak Shun. Kalau ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal seseorang ataupun tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan oleh seseorang, maka ia lebih baik diam.

Ia tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara. Baginya, itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Shun hanya sedikit melirik ke arah gadis itu. Memperhatikan seragam sekolahnya yang sama sekali berbeda dengan seragam yang kini ia kenakan. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik Shun saat itu adalah, gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya bukanlah murid di sekolahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sering naik bis ini, ya?"

Shun sedikit terkejut saat gadis itu nampaknya tengah mulai membuka pembincaraan.

"Aku tahu karena sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu," Lanjutnya.

"Hmm..." Shun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Satu ... Dua ... Tiga..."

Gadis itu tampak tengah menghitung sesuatu. Membuat pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna kelam itu memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sepuluh," Ujarnya.

Shun sedikit mengeryitkan keningnya. Memberikan sinyal pada gadis bermata coklat itu bahwa ia tengah bingung.

"Apanya yang sepuluh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shun.

"Kalau dihitung dengan hari ini, kita sudah 10x bertemu, lho..."

Shun sedikit tertegun mendengarnya.

'Padahal kupikir dia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari arah jendela. Tapi ternyata diam-diam dia juga memperhatikan.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya," Shun berpura-pura tidak tahu, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah benar juga sih, kalau soal seperti itu pasti siapa pun tidak akan memperhatikannya." Kata gadis itu. "Jadi ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Shun menatap gadis itu sejenak. Matanya sedikit mengerjap saat gadis itu menanyakan soal namanya.

"Shun Kazami,"

Seperti biasa, Shun menjawabn dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ah, jadi Shun ya? Namaku Alice. Alice Gehabich."

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Alice itu pun kembali tersenyum ke arah Shun. Ia kemudian berkata, "Yoroshiku, ne."

* * *

"Dan! Apa kau tidak bisa makan dengan lebih pelan sedikit?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut warna soft blue terlihat tengah menggembungkan kedua pipinya di hadapan pemuda berambut coklat.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan beberapa anak memanfaatkannya untuk makan siang. Termasuk beberapa anak yang kini tengah berada di atap sekolah. Mereka ada di sana untuk menikmati jam istirahat mereka dengan memakan bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah bersama-sama.

"Nyam ... Aku kan lapar, Runo...,"

Pemuda yang di panggil dengan nama Dan itu terus melahap makanan yang sengaja di siapkan oleh ibunya untuk makan siang.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus berhenti mengunyah saat sedang berbicara, Dan,"

Gadis bernama Runo itu menggumam kesal.

"That's right, darling. Kau tidak boleh bicara sambil mengunyah seperti itu. No good!"

Seorang gadis berambut putih bernama Julie yang tengah duduk di samping Runo ikut-ikutan mengomentari tingkah Dan.

Tapi, nampaknya pemuda yang bernama Dan itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan kata-kata mereka berdua. Dia tetap terus mengunyah dan mengunyah.

"Haah, dasar Dan!" Desis Runo kesal.

Seorang pemuda berambut pink yang daritadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka hanya tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Baron!" Runo menghadiahi Baron-pemuda pemilik rambut pink itu-deathglare mematikan miliknya.

Membuat pemuda dengan tubuh kekar itu langsung menunduk.

"Ya ampun, Baron. Kau ini lelaki macam apa, baru diberikan deathglare seperti itu saja langsung ciut," Gumam seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut hampir senada dengan Runo, Ace.

"Biar dibilang seperti itu pun, tetap saja senior Runo kalau marah menyeramkan!" Komentar Baron yang masih menunduk lesu.

Mira, gadis berambut orange pendek yang juga tengah duduk di antara mereka hanya terkekeh menatap mereka.

"Huh, dasar Baron. Bikin malu saja!" Ujar Ace sambil bersungut kesal.

Dia memakan sebuah roti yang tadi sempat ia beli di kantin dengan perasaan gemas.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda pemilik rambut berponytail yang tengah berdiri menatap ke bawah sambil memegang besi pembatas.

"Hei, Shun! Kau tidak makan?" Ujarnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shun.

"Cih, omonganku selalu dianggap angin lalu olehnya." Desis Ace kesal.

"Shun kan memang selalu seperti itu, harusnya kau sudah terbiasa." Sahut Dan yang telah meghabiskan bekal makan siangnya.

Runo yang melihat kotak makan siang milik Dan sudah kosong melompong hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Cepat sekali kau menghabiskan bekalmu," Ujar Runo sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

Dan hanya menjawab kata-kata Runo dengan memamerkan cengiran lebar andalannya.

"Tapi, sepertinya Master Shun hari ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Baron melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidang miliknya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Mira mengeryitkan dahinya. Pertanda bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Baron.

"Kalian tidak sadar? Sejak di dalam kelas saja, Master Shun diam saja. Seperti melamun memikirkan sesuatu." Jelas Baron panjang lebar.

"Oh iya, ya. Biasanya Shun aktif sekali menjawab pertanyaan dari sensei. Tapi hari ini, dia diam saja." Julie membenarkan kata-kata pemuda pemilik rambut pink itu sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau sepertinya memperhatikan sekali, ya, Baron?" Sahut Mira.

Di sisi lain, Shun masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya mengenai Alice. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus memikirkan seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.  
Jujur, Shun merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit menjanggal di dirinya saat memikirkan soal gadis pemilik rambut orange itu.

Gadis itu tidak merasa sungkan untuk bersikap ramah pada Shun. Padahal bisa di bilang Shun adalah orang asing baginya. Tapi gadis itu tampak tak ragu untuk tersenyum padanya. Dia juga tak ragu untuk menanyakan nama Shun.

Shun menghela nafas sejenak. Di rasakannya hembusan angin kini lembut, menerbangkan rambut ponytailnya.

'Selain itu...' Shun menggumam dalam hati. Ia sejenak mengingat perbincangan singkatnya dengan gadis itu pagi tadi.

"Shun, ya?"

Ia masih ingat benar gadis itu menyebut namanya hanya dengan nama depannya. Tanpa embel-embel "San", "Sama", ataupun "Kun".

"Tch ... Benar-benar sok akrab sekali!" Ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Baron yang saat itu tengah berdiri di belakang Shun agak sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Shun.

"Eh? Ma-Master...," Baron sedikit tergagap mendengarnya.

Tadinya ia bermaksud untuk menyuruh Shun berhenti melamun dan mengajaknya makan bersama dengan yang lain.

Tapi, ia baru saja memanggil Shun dan hendak menepuk pundaknya saat tiba-tiba Shun menggumamkan kata-kata 'Tch ... Benar-benar sok akrab sekali!' dengan nada kesal.

Sungguh kata-kata yang cukup untuk menohok jantung pemuda dengan rambut pink jabrik itu.

Shun Kazami, pemuda yang selama ini ia kagumi dan menjadi panutannya, tiba-tiba saja menyebut Baron dengan sok akrab.

Sontak saja Baron langsung pundung di pojokan sambil terisak. Jemari telunjuknya tampak bergerak menggambar sesuatu di lantai.

Sedangkan Dan serta yang lainnya hanya bisa bengong menatap Shun dan Baron tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hanya Ace masih bisa mengeluarkan komentar setelah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ya ampun. Benar-benar niat baik yang tidak kesampaian," Gumam Ace sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**17 Oktober 2009**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Shun terlihat tengah berdiri di halte bis. Mata coklat kelamnya menatap lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan satu dua kendaraan pribadi yang melintas.

"Hei, Shun!"

Suara teriakan seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Shun. Dengan tenang, Shun menoleh menuju asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat gelap tampak tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat, Dan." Ujarnya dingin saat Dan telah sampai.

"Hah ... Iya, gomen ... Hah...,"

Dan tampak mengatur nafasnya yang masih terputus-putus akibat berlari.

Hari ini Dan mengajak Shun untuk pergi ke cafe milik Runo yang ada di area pertokoan kota itu. Sebenarnya Shun malas untuk ikut. Tapi karena Dan begitu memohon dan tidak berhenti mengirim sms sejak semalam, maka akhirnya Shun mau ikut.

Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau Shun ikut dengan perasaan yang amat sangat terpaksa.

"Hehe maaf ya Shun, kau belum menunggu terlalu lama, kan?"

Dan memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Tangan kanan Dan bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Shun sendiri yakin kalau saat itu kepala Dan sama sekali tidak gatal.

Shun bergerak memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. "Ya. Aku baru disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Bersyukur saat sadar bahwa ia tidak membuat teman baiknya itu menunggu cukup lama.

"Itu Bisnya!" Seru Shun saat melihat sebuah bis dengan cat putih bergaris biru berhenti di halte.

Mereka pun dengan segera masuk ke dalam bis begitu pintunya terbuka.

"Bagus, tempat favoritmu kosong, Shun!"

Dan menyikut siku Shun. Sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah tempat duduk yang ada di barisan sebelah kanan, deret kedua dari pintu bis. Tempat duduk favorit Shun.

Shun pun melangkah mengikuti Dan.

Di perhatikannya suasana bis yang cenderung sepi dari hari biasanya. Wajar saja sebenarnya, karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Kebanyakan orang mungkin menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat di rumah atau pun pergi piknik dengan orang-orang yang tercinta.

Shun melirik ke arah luar jendela.

Agak sedikit aneh baginya kini untuk duduk di tempat ini. Mungkin karena sudah hampir sepuluh hari ia tidak duduk di kursi ini karena gadis itu.

Sejenak bayangan Alice yang sedang duduk sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela tiba-tiba masuk ke kepala Shun.

Membuat Shun kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

* * *

"Shun!"

Suara Dan membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Ya, Dan? Kau bilang apa?"

Dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Kau ini melamun terus! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sih?"

Shun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada secangkir coklat dan kue yang sejak lima menit lalu di hidangkan oleh Runo.

Ya, Shun dan Dan sudah sampai di cafe milik Runo sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Runo agak kelihatan sedikit sibuk, karena memang tamu agak membludak pada akhir pekan seperti hari ini. Itu sebabnya setelah Runo memberikan mereka berdua masing-masing secangkir coklat dan kue, dia kembali sibuk membantu orangtuanya melayani pelanggan yang datang.

Shunn mengambil cangkir coklat miliknya lalu meneguknya sedikit. Secangkir coklat memang bukan kesukaannya, tapi tak apalah. Lagipula rasanya tidak terlalu buruk juga, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Heh, Shun!"

Dan kembali memanggil nama pemuda yang tengah asyik menyesap coklat di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Pemuda yang merasa namanya di panggil itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini akhir-akhir ini melamun terus! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Dan mulai menginterogasi sahabatnya itu.

"Hm? Tidak. Aku tidak melamun," Shun berusaha menyangkal kata-kata Dan.

"Kau tidak usah menyangkal Shun. Tempo hari saat istirahat makan juga seperti itu! Parahnya lagi, kau sudah melukai hatinya Baron,"

Shun sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat Dan menyebut nama Baron.

Ah, dia baru sadar kalau pemuda berambut pink itu kini menjaga jarak dengannya. Entah karena apa.

"Ah ya, Baron. Dia itu sebenarnya kenapa, sih?"

Pertanyaan Shun langsung dijawab Dan dengan dengan ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Hadeh Shun! Kau kan waktu itu bilang kalau Baron itu sok akrab denganmu!" Ujar Dan setengah kesal.

Shun hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Yang benar? Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?"

"Tempo hari, saat sedang makan di atap sekolah!"

Shun memasang pose berpikir.

'Astaga, itu kan saat aku sedang melamun sendiri,' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Shun kini baru sadar dengan semua yang terjadi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya senin nanti Shun harus minta maaf pada Baron.

* * *

Shun berjalan di tengah ramainya areal pertokoan di kota tempatnya tinggal. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Dan di cafenya Runo. Shun sendiri sebenarnya jenuh, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk-paling tidak-berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi areal pertokoan di sini.

Mata teduh milik Shun mengamati deretan toko-toko yang ada di sini. Ada banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang di tempat ini. Ada yang ke sini karena memang membutuhkan sesuatu dan ingin membeli barang yang mereka butuhkan, tapi tak sedikit pula orang yang datang untuk melihat-lihat. Contohnya, ya Shun ini.  
Mata Shun masih sibuk memperhatikan para penjual dan pembeli yang tengah beraktifitas, saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah kios bunga.

Kios kecil itu memajang berbagai jenis bunga dengan warna yang beragam. Mulai dari anyelir, mawar, tulip, dandelion, bunga matahari, lavender, lily, krisan dan yang lainnya. Bunga-bunga itu tampak menarik mata setiap orang yang lewat di depan kios itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Shun tertarik dan kini menghentikan langkahnya.  
Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah seseorang yang tengah membeli seikat bunga krisan kuning di sana. Seseorang yang tampak tidak asing. Seseorang dengan rambut oranye panjang bergelombang yang khas.

'Alice...'

**20 Oktober 2009**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, dari saat aku melihat Alice di sebuah kios bunga di areal pertokoan dekat cafe milik orangtua Runo. Aku kemarin juga sudah minta maaf pada Baron mengenai kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, hingga membuatnya menjaga jarak dariku.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang membuatku melamun terus-terusan padanya. Tapi untungnya, Baron cukup pemaaf dan mau memaklumiku. Yah, aku bersyukur dia tidak seperti Dan yang selalu ingin tahu.

**21 Oktober 2009**

Aku melihat Alice tersenyum padaku, dan seperti biasa, ia mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

Aku pun melangkah ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah wah, ternyata bertemu lagi, ya." Alice kembali memamerkan senyumannya padaku.

Ah, senyuman itu. Apa dia tidak pernah merasa canggung saat melemparkan senyum seperti itu pada orang asing sepertiku?

"Aku melihatmu."

Alice menatapku bingung. Tanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tadi kukatakan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu, di areal pertokoan." Jelasku, masih dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Oh, jadi kau melihatku. Kenapa tidak memanggil?"

Aku menaikkan kedua bahuku, menjawab pertanyaan Alice.

"Entahlah. Aku pikir tidak perlu." Jawabku singkat.

"Ya ampun, kau ini dingin sekali." Gumam Alice sambil sedikit bersungut.

"Kau membeli bunga krisan kuning? Apa ada seseorang yang ingin kau jenguk?" Aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar yang baru saja Alice katakan.

Alice diam sejenak.

"Oh ... Itu. Iya, aku akan menjenguk seseorang waktu itu...," Ucapnya pelan.

"Siapa? Apa orangtuamu? Mereka sakit?"

Alice menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Alice menatap nanar ke arah jalanan dan pada mobil-mobil lain yang tengah berjalan saat itu.

Entah kenapa, saat itu aku merasakan raut wajah Alice berubah. Mungkin kini bisa kubilang kalau wajahnya terlihat sedikit sendu.

Apa pertanyaanku tadi menyinggung perasaannya? Kuharap tidak.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri saat Alice mulai bicara.

"Seseorang..." Ucapnya lirih.

Aku menoleh pada gadis manis itu. Alice masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela.

"... Aku menjenguk seseorang yang sangat penting buatku...," Lanjutnya.

Begitu, ya. Dia menjenguk seseorang yang begitu penting untuknya.

**23 Oktober 2009**

Pagi ini, aku duduk sendirian di dalam bis. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa di bilang sendirian juga. Masih ada pak supir, dan beberapa orang yang duduk agak jauh dari tempat dudukku. Selain itu, ada juga seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang yang duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang sambil memainkan handphone miliknya.

Saat aku naik tadi, aku sempat melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Alice.

Deg!

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan jantungku mulai berdetak agak cepat saat nama Alice hinggap di pikiranku.

Harus aku akui juga, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun karenanya. Semuanya berawal sejak aku melihatnya di bis ini. Oke, aku memang sering diam-diam memperhatikannya dari bangku belakang. Tapi itu tidak bisa di bilang stalker, kan?

Kembali lagi ke topik. Aku jadi semakin sering melamun semenjak aku duduk di sampingnya, semenjak dia mengajakku berbicara, semenjak dia menanyakan namaku, semenjak dia bersikap-menurutku-sok akrab padaku, dan terlebih lagi saat dia memamerkan senyum manisnya padaku.

Aku tidak memungkiri kalau Alice memiliki senyum yang manis. Kau tahu, aku bahkan merasa darah di dalam tubuhku ini seakan mengalir lebih cepat saat ia tersenyum padaku.

Apa mungkin aku suka padanya?

Ah tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mengubur dalam-dalam hatiku. Rasa cinta bagiku kini sudah mati. Aku sudah mengubur hati dan cintaku dalam-dalam bersama sebuah nama. Nama seorang gadis yang dulu pernah aku puja. Nama seorang gadis yang tega mengkhianati cintaku. Nama seorang gadis yang pergi meninggalkanku bersama pria lain. Fabia.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya nama Fabia di kepalaku, aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di hatiku. Rasa sakit yang benar-benar membuatku sesak. Tanpa sadar, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.  
Ya, bagiku cinta sudah mati. Sudah tidak ada lagi cinta.

**25 Oktober 2009**

Kakiku menapaki jalan di areal pertokoan yang ada di dekat cafe milik orangtua Runo.

Hari ini hari minggu, dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kegiatan-atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di rumah. Jadi, ya seperti ini lah jadinya. Aku berjalan di areal pertokoan ini tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.

Mataku masih menatap orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di areal ini. Hingga akhirnya langkahku terhenti tepat 5 meter di depan sebuah kios bunga. Kios yang sama dimana Alice membeli seikat krisan kuning minggu lalu. Dan seperti yang kuduga, kulihat Alice ada di sana.

Hanya saja bedanya kalau minggu lalu dia tidak melihat atau bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaanku, namun hari ini kulihat ia tengah menatapku sambil memegang seikat krisan kuning segar yang baru saja ia beli dari kios itu. Ia tersenyum menatapku.

Ah, senyum itu.

* * *

"Jadi, hari ini kau akan menjenguk orang itu lagi?" Tanyaku pada gadis pemilik rambut oranye yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingku.

Saat ini aku dan Alice sedang berjalan bersama, menapaki jalanan di areal pertokoan yang menurutku cukup ramai.

"Ya," Alice menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat, tapi dia tetap tidak menghilangkan senyum khas di bibirnya.

Kami-sama, kenapa setiap kali melihat senyumnya selalu membuat darahku bergerak dua kali lebih cepat?

"Humm. Aku lihat kau membeli bunga di tempat yang sama. Apa kau tidak takut bunga itu layu sebelum sampai tujuan?" Aku menanyakan satu hal lagi pada gadis itu. Hal yang mungkin tidak berguna, tapi menurutku cukup untuk membangun topik di antara kami.

Kulihat Alice menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak. Karena rumah sakit tempat orang itu dirawat, letaknya tak jauh dari sini."

Ah ya, aku baru ingat. Memang begitu keluar dari areal pertokoan, ada sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar.

Aku lalu ber'oh'ria menjawab kata-kata Alice.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama pacarmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Alice membuat mataku sedikit membulat.

"Kupikir biasanya orang seperti Shun akan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama seorang gadis," Lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit mendesis saat mendengar kata-kata Alice.

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" Ujarku dingin.

Aku bisa melihat Alice mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tanda bahwa ia tak percaya dengan yang ku katakan.

"Yang benar? Kelihatannya tidak mungkin,"

Aku tidak mengabaikan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Hei, Alice,"

"Ya?"

Aku diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Orang yang kau bilang sangat penting itu ... Boleh aku tahu itu siapa?"

Alice tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi pada detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aku bisa melihat kalau ia beru saja mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Hingga tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Alice!"

Aku dan Alice sontak mencari orang yang memanggil namanya. Dan mataku tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda yang tengah berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter dari kami. Ia tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami-bukan, tapi ke arah Alice.

Aku memicingkan mataku, menatap lekat-lekat ke arah pemuda itu. Ya, aku merasa tidak asing. Aku pernah bertemu, atau setidaknya pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Ah ya, aku kini ingat. Dia pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu aku lihat di dalam bis. Pemuda yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Alice.

"Joe!" Kudengar Alice memanggil nama pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat.

Jujur, saat aku melihatnya rasanya seperti ada sebilah pisau tajam yang menusuk jantungku. Sakit. Sesak.

Aku mengikuti langkah Alice yang telah lebih dahulu menghampiri pemuda itu dari belakang secara perlahan.

"Kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kan di rumah sakit," Itu adalah kata-kata Alice sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda itu.

Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

Aku pun bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri, bahwa orang yang Alice bilang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya tempo hari adalah pemuda ini.

"Aku sudah ijin pada dokter untuk keluar sebentar. Dokter juga mengijinkanku, dengan catatan aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit tepat pukul tiga nanti," Jelas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula kondisiku sudah membaik." Tangan pemuda itu bergerak mengelus lembut puncak kepala milik Alice.

"Tempo hari kau juga bilang kondisimu sudah semakin baik! Kau bilang begitu, lalu memaksakan dirimu untuk datang ke sekolah. Tapi nyatanya, bel pulang belum berbunyi dan kau sudah ambruk duluan, kan?"

Kudengar nada suara Alice agak sedikit meninggi. Terdengar jelas bahwa gadis itu begitu khawatir mengenai kondisi pemuda itu.

"Gomen ... Sepertinya tempo hari, aku sudah membuatmu cemas," Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sangat!" Koreksi Alice.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan menatap Alice dengan sangat lembut. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia amat menyayangi Alice dan sama sekali tak rela kalau melihat Alice khawatir.

Tatapan yang sama juga di berikan Alice pada pemuda itu. Ah, kini aku mengerti kalau sepasang insan itu begitu saling menyayangi.

Pemandangan yang begitu suci dan begitu indah. Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku terasa begitu sakit? Apa aku tidak rela kalau Alice bersama pemuda itu? Kenapa? Padahal aku baru saja mengenal sosok Alice, tapi kenapa aku jadi begini?

Semua pertanyaan kini berkumpul dalam benakku. Membuat perasaanku menjadi campur aduk, tak menentu.

"Shun,"

Aku menatap Alice saat kudengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Perkenalkan, ini Joe. Orang yang selalu aku bawakan bunga krisan kuning ini" Ucap Alice sambil tersenyum.

"Joe Brown desu," Ucap Joe sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ia memegang pundak kanan Alice, dan merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Menegaskan status kepemilikan dirinya akan Alice.

'Cih,' Aku mendesis dalam hati. Tidak suka? Ya, aku sangat tidak suka padanya. Err.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku tidak suka ia dekat-dekat dengan Alice seperti itu.

"Shun. Shun Kazami." Jawabku singkat.

"Ah, yoroshiku, ne." Pemuda itu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Ya ampun, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Alice.

**26 Oktober 2009**

Senin pagi yang cerah. Aku sudah sampai 10 menit lebih awal di halte. Ya, aku memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk menghindari kehabisan tempat duduk.

Aku langsung bergegas naik saat ku lihat bis yang kutunggu telah berhenti di halte tempat aku menunggu bis.

Mataku bergerak mencari tempat kosong yang masih tersisa di bis itu. Aku beruntung, karena kulihat masih ada beberapa bangku yang kosong. Tapi mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di deret bangku paling belakang.

Seorang pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahku, seolah mengajakku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Joe.

"Ara ... Ara, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Shun." Ujar Joe saat aku telah mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Hm, aku juga tidak menyangka," Jawabku singkat.

Aku sebenarnya sengaja berangkat lebih pagi agar tidak bertemu dengan Alice, tapi tak di sangka malah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Memang dasar nasibku.

"Oh ya Shun, apa kau pernah bertemu Alice juga?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, aku cukup sering bertemu dengannya. Karena terlalu sering, aku malah jadi mengenalnya,"

Joe tampak terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

"Berarti sering sekali, ya." Ujarnya.

Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya mengangguk.

Sejenak hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Shun, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tanyakan saja."

Kulihat pemuda itu kini menatapku, "Apa kau menyukai Alice?"

Satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku bahkan tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepala Joe ini!

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Aku sedikit tergagap saat menjawab pertanyaan Joe. Jujur, aku masih sangat kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda pemilik bola mata deep blue itu.

Joe diam sejenak, lalu menatap ke atas.

"Matamu," Lirihnya pelan.

"Mataku? Ada apa dengan mataku?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan omongan Joe.

"Saat kemarin aku melihatmu bicara dengan Alice, matamu mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai dia."

Aku diam, tidak menjawab kata-kata Joe.

"Mata itu, tidak akan berbohong, shun." Lanjut Joe.

Aku sedikit menunduk saat mendengar kata-kata Joe.

Menyukai Alice? Aku?

Mungkin memang benar kalau aku bisa merasakan debaran yang hampir sama dengan yang aku rasakan dulu bersama Fabia saat bersama Alice.

Bahkan mungkin, terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama saat melihat Alice berlari dan menarik Joe ke dalam pelukannya erat-erat. Rasa sakit yang sama, saat kulihat Fabia pergi bersama pria lain di belakangku.

Bahkan mungkin lebih sakit.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku, pada sandaran bangku. Kutatap Joe yang tampaknya masih setia menunggu jawabanku.

"Ya, aku menyukai Alice." Jawabku singkat. "Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan merebut Alice darimu."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kalau kau bukan tipe pria seperti itu." Kulihat Joe tersenyum padaku.

Tidak ada satupun semburat rasa marah ataupun kesal tergambar di wajahnya. Dia hanya... Tersenyum.

Senyum ramah seperti biasa dan aku yakin tidak ada maksud apa-pun di balik senyumnya itu.

Aneh!

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanyaku.

Joe sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Ya ... Mungkin orang lain akan marah saat tahu ada pemuda yang dengan lancang menyukai orang yang mereka sayang,"

Joe terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

"Dengar ya, Shun. Aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarang orang lain, suka pada Alice. Termasuk kau," Ujar Joe sambil bersandar pada sandaran bangku.

"Lagipula, Alice itu pantas untuk dicintai semua orang. Dia itu ... Berbeda dengan gadis lain," Lanjutnya.

Aku menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Menanti apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu Shun, sejak kecil aku tidak bisa hidup layaknya anak biasa. Penyakitku ini membuatku harus bolak-balik menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit,"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Sakit?"

Joe mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Hipoglikemia. Kadar gula darah dalam tubuhku rendah, itu sebabnya aku sering ambruk dan jatuh pingsan saat sedang beraktifitas,"

Mataku membulat mendengar penjelasan Joe. Ah, itukah sebabnya Alice begitu khawatir?

"Karena penyakit ini, aku jadi lebih banyak di rumah sakit daripada di sekolah. Aku jadi tidak memiliki banyak teman,"

Joe kini menatap nanar ke arah luar jendela. Jelas benar terlihat bahwa dirinya begitu, kesepian.

"Kau tahu, Shun. Tak banyak orang yang mau mengerti dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Tapi Alice bisa." Ujarnya kemudian. Bisa kulihat segaris senyum terlukis di wajahnya saat ia menyebut nama Alice.

"Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan pergi meninggalkanku, tapi Alice tidak. Dia itu, seperti malaikat bagiku." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia gadis yang baik." Balasku.

Aku pun tak memungkiri dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Joe. Alice adalah gadis yang baik. Senyum yang selalu ia berikan, selalu membuat hati orang lain yang melihatnya merasa teduh.

Tak terkecuali denganku.

"Dia itu istimewa, Shun." Gumam Joe. "Kau tidak akan menyesal pernah mengenal, dan menyukai dia."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Joe.

Ya, aku rasa Joe benar. Alice, begitu istimewa. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang merasa menyesal bila mengenal gadis itu.

**~OWARI~  
**

* * *

**-OMAKE-  
**  
Seorang gadis berambut oranye membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit bernomor 1202 dengan agak sedikit terburu-buru. Membuat Joe, sang pemilik kamar, yang tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela dari tempat tidurnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ah~ Alice. Kukira siapa. Kau membuatku kaget." Ujar Joe sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Ditatapnya Alice yang tengah melangkah pelan menghampirinya. Wajah cemas tergambar jelas pada gadis manis itu. Joe tahu benar kalau sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menanyakan ia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Joe?"

Benarkan?

Joe tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Alice. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir begitu."

Joe meraih tangan mulus milik Alice, lalu menggenggamnya. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Selalu saja begitu," Gumam Alice kesal. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat-sangat pada pemuda dengan sepasang bola mata deep blue itu.

Ya, bagaimana Alice tidak khawatir? Joe tadi pagi masuk sekolah, dan seperti biasa, ia pingsan dan harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Penyakit gula darahnya memang benar-benar sangat mengganggu!

Alice melepaskan genggaman tangan Joe. Ia bergerak merengkuh pundak Joe, dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Joe.

Alice bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, mungkin saat ini wajahnya telah merona. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia begitu ingin melakukan hal ini sejak lama. Ia begitu ingin membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh orang yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Joe.

Joe tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Alice.

"Kumohon, berhentilah membuatku khawatir..." Pinta Alice. Suaranya terdengar begitu serak dan lirih.

Joe pun melepaskan tangan Alice yang melingkari lehernya, lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Joe memeluk erat tubuh Alice, di usapnya lembut rambut bergelombang milik gadis itu.

Joe makin mempererat pelukannya. Membuatnya merasakan dengan jelas hangatnya tubuh Alice, membuatnya mencium aroma shampo rasa jeruk yang digunakan gadis ini.

Sungguh hatinya terasa begitu tercabik setiap kali melihat gadis yang amat ia cintai begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sebagai pria, Joe merasa tidak berguna. Sungguh ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat Alice khawatir.

"Gomenne..." Suara Joe terdengar begitu parau. Membuat Alice tahu kalau saat ini, Joe sedang mati-matian menahan air mata yang akan turun.

"Maaf karena aku terus-terusan membuatmu khawatir, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Tes!

Setetes cairan hangat jatuh di pundak Alice. Membuat mata gadis itu kian memanas. Ya, sebenarnya daritadi Alice juga menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Tapi tidak di sangka, ternyata Joe malah menangis lebih dulu, itu malah membuat Alice semakin merasa sedih.

"Tapi biarpun begitu ... Aku mohon, tetaplah bersamaku, Alice. Tetaplah ada di sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu..." Lanjut Joe, masih dengan suara paraunya.

Oke, Alice kini sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Ia lekas memeluk erat Joe, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Joe. Membuatnya bisa mencium aroma musk yang ada pada tubuh Joe.

"Baka! Tentu saja aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Joe ... Sangat membutuhkanmu," Lirih gadis itu.

Joe tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Alice. Ia juga bisa merasakan Alice juga tersenyum, karena wajahnya saat ini benar-benar menempel pada dada bidangnya.

Joe kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil mengelus pelan punggung milik Alice.

"Arigatou Alice..."

**-END- **

* * *

_Tadaaa~ selesai juga akhirnya fic pertama Lun di fandom ini._

_Hontou ni gomenasai kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Yah, maklum, namanya juga pemula._

_Oiya, mungkin ini fic kayaknya terlalu panjang ya, buat dijadiin Oneshoot. Yaah sebenernya Lun pengen bikin fic ini jadi multichap, tapi Lun langsung ngubur keinginan itu dalem-dalem._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena Lun masih punya 2 multichap yang belom bisa di selesaiin. Jadi Lun bikin oneshoot aja, kayaknya itu lebih baik x)_

_gomen lagi nih, soalnya maybe ada beberapa chara disini yang OOC, Hehehe #nyengir kuda_

_mungkin fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi maukah kalian memberikan review buat fic abal ini? #puppy eyes_

_nah minna-san, ayo kirimkan kritik dan saran kalian melalui kotak review_

_review onegai~?_

_Much love,_  
_lunlun_


End file.
